Love on air
by frustratedsnix
Summary: Santana is DJ Snix on the radio program who helps heartbroken people deal with their relationships by ending it. Brittany's a player. What happens if Brittany's boyfriend calls on the station and DJ Snix tells him to break her up? PLEASE TRY AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Yes people, I know all of you are looking for more, but that's all DJ Snix got for now! Tune in every night for we have more love problems to break." Quinn said on air, smirking on Santana for making the listeners craved for more.

"Remember, love is not in the air! Good night, fellow listeners." Santana snapped proudly as they both took their headphones off their heads, and played Without You immediately.

Santana Lopez has been on the radio program for a month now since Quinn Fabray, her best friend, gave her a break. And for that one month, she thought it was the easiest job ever. Giving straight-to-the-point advices, and the feeling that her loyal listeners followed it was more than she could ever dreamt of.

"Well, well, well. That's one achievement you got there, Snix!" Quinn tapped her on the shoulder, and lent her the paper that showed their rating for the whole month. "You got the whole country hooked!"

"Fabray, what do you expect? I got sexy voice!" She chuckled.

"Yeah, don't flatter yourself that much. You still have a hell of love problems to solve."

"I know that, stop reminding me like my mom." She joked. She took her bag and gave a sign of going to go home, leaving the small blonde smiling sheepishly at her being a real bitch.

She drove to the whole town that night. She didn't go straight back home. She just drove away, with her desperate attempt to leave her sorrows in the streets she passed to. She really didn't mean to drown herself in dreary, she just wanted to remind herself that everyday she got better. She just had to remind herself that the roads she took were a big part of her "forgetting" plan.

* * *

Brittany Pierce, on the other hand, got a hell of lanes of guys and ladies digging for her. Sure, she had a boyfriend, and flirting has always been her game. It was harmless, anyway. Why worry, she thought.

It was Friday night, she was with her friends Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Sam, at a coffee shop, reviewing for their board examinations. She was fake-reading, sneaking glances around people who could think that she was a definition of sweet and hot.

"Brittany, stop drooling around." Tine snapped her out of dream.

"I wasn't drooling." She replied defensively, and felt her phone buzzed. _Greg_, it said on the caller. She rolled her eyes again before answering.

"Hey,"

"_Hey babe, where are you?"_

"I'm here at the café. We're reviewing."

"_Oh, is there somewhere you'll go to after?"_

"No, Greg. Why would you think that? You know how focused I am for the board examination." She was looking down, until a tall, tan guy looked at her invitingly, silently asking for help to the menu overhead on the café.

"_I was just asking. You get bored easily, babe."_

She smiled, and walked to him.

"_You know, you can be so defensive. Sometimes I think you're lying and-"_

"Hello? Greg? I can't hear you. I'll call you later!" With that, she hung up.

She talked to the guy, while harmlessly flirting, telling him what kinds of coffee were good at the café.

"Britt, get your things. They want to grab late dinner." Said Mercedes.

"Yeah, I'll follow. I'm just going to help him out." She replied, not looking away from the guy. This time, Mercedes and Tina had to roll their eyes.

* * *

She was still talking to the guy, and drinking coffee, when Greg came rushing to the cafe with her being so oblivious to the fact that her boyfriend just walked in.

"I love that, too!" She replied sweetly to the guy in front of her, when a sudden sound of clearing throat resonated in her ears.

"Hey, babe!" She stood up, looking nervously at the guy who was sitting, and smiling innocently at her boyfriend who just caught her talking to other guy when clearly she mentioned on the phone call that she was reviewing. "Can you believe it? They left me here reviewing alone -"

"So he is what you are reviewing?" Greg cut her off.

"No, babe. I'm just -"

"No! I'm leaving!" He walked out of the cafe, leaving a dumbfounded blonde who just shrugged as the bell jingled on the door.

He slammed the backseat's door shut, and frowned at the radio station his driver was listening.

"You know what, Sir," his driver said, looking at him on the side mirror, "If I was just as good love problem solver as DJ Snix, I would give you advice. You should call this DJ, she's definitely worth running to."

He laughed sarcastically, "She's a girl, she wouldn't understand my problem."

"No, just give it a try, sir."

* * *

_"Hello there, Greg. So tell me how sickeningly tragic your love story with your girlfriend is."_

"Greg? Is that Greg, your boyfriend, calling on 107.8 radio station?" Sam chuckled while passing the plate to Mercedes. Brittany frowned in possibility that her boyfriend might be the guy on the radio right now. On the freaking air. Speaking sullenly at the sudden fire of their relationship. Her boyfriend. Greg. She shook her head, and just continued eating.

_"Well, DJ Snix, my girlfriend has been flirting with other guys and girls behind my back. And it's just frustrating because I'm giving her everything but she seems to appreciate nothing."_ She jumped like a frightened cat on the familiarity of the voice.

"Oh my gosh, that sounds like Greg!" Tina and Mercedes said in unison. Mike adjusted the volume and turned it up a little louder to be heard clearly. Brittany just frowned even more. If that's possible.

_"Ooooh, and why are you still with her?"_

She jumped again on her seat when her phone buzzed continuously, and all the texts said nothing but, "Britt, listen to 107.8 station. It must be Greg!" She clutched her phone tightly, but not because of Greg calling on the stupid station but because of that DJ Snix who just asked why he was still with her. _Fuck, she knew nothing,_ she thought.

_"She's so over-confident, DJ Snix! Even if she's with me, she looks at these other people like she has no boyfriend! Imagine that, my girlfriend ignoring me over complete strangers! She's been lying, too, to my face! God, that girl! I couldn't hate her because I love her, but sometimes it's too much! Just because she's Brittany Pierce, a dancer and a med student and a hot blonde, she just can't do that to me! Right, DJ?"_

"Oh my sweet Jesus! It's Greg!" The four yelled at her. She just ignored them when another bunch of texts came invading her innocent phone again.

**Rachel Berry:**

**Britt! You're on the radio now! Cool, right?**

_"I once went through her phone and found out that there are weird contacts name. Like Cafe Guy, Tall Man, Hot Chick, I mean, what is that? Her being too friendly is completely out of the line!"_

She slammed her phone down, _"Well, well, well, girls like that are a waste of time, Greggy. You should break up with her."_

"What the fuck?" She said angrily. "Who the hell is that DJ Snix? What the hell is she saying?"

"Wow, she's tough." Said Mike.

"Her voice is so hot." Said Sam, getting a painful nudge in the stomach from Mercedes. "What?" Mercedes just gave her a death glare.

_"Well, she's everyth-"_

_"How could she be your everything when she's just a big waste of your love? Look Greg, this Brittany girl has to know what she got, and she'll know that if you're gone!"_

_"Exactly!"_ _Quinn agreed on the air._

"Dammit! Track that stupid 107.8 station, Tina!" She said, while still focusing on what DJ Snix had to say.

_"This kind of people should learn a lesson, Greg. And you can teach her by doing what's right. Do you really want to suffer from her so-called harmless flirting, and suffer more when she finds someone better?"_

_"No."_

When Tina got the location, she handed the instructions to her, and she got to the car, pulling Tina and Mercedes in it. She turned on the radio, and continued listening to DJ Snix and her boyfriend voicing their problem to other person than to her.

"Who the hell does DJ Snix think she is?" She questioned.

_"That's the spirit boy! And who this Brittany girl thinks she is? Just another line to break, right? Well, I'm sorry. But you gotta make a decision. And whatever that maybe, playgirl Brittany has to accept. I'm pretty much sure you're way hotter than any of those people she flirts with, you'll probably find someone better."_

She ran to the building and asked where the studio of 107.8 was. She rushed to the elevator, and clicked the 9th floor multiple times, but unfortunately some people were entering before the elevator's door closed. The elevator got crowded, and a one, clumsy man accidentally clicked to the other floors before 9th floor, so that meant getting there would take forever. So she ran out of the elevator and left Tina and Cedes, and took the stairs instead.

She was sweating, and at the same time, fidgeting nervously because she had to stop what that DJ has to say to her boyfriend. She couldn't break them up. That DJ who knew nothing couldn't break them up.

She got to 9th floor, and breathing heavily before asking where the room of the said station was. But before she could get to the studio, _"I'm sorry, Brittany. But I think we need to cool this down. I'm tired. It's over."_ With that she sat down on the chair weakly, and put her face on her palms, as Fix You by Coldplay hummed the whole floor down. Anger was boiling in her chest, preventing her from doing something. She was so mad. So embarrassed. She felt like she had been humiliated on air in the whole goddamn New York. And she lost someone she loved.

But she stood up, and rushed to the door. Before anyone else could stop her.

* * *

"There you go. Right decision it is, Greg." Santana smiled proudly at herself, and high-five Quinn for such magnificent, awfully heart-breaking love problem she just solved. She played Fix You by Coldplay as she took her headphones off her head, and opened the door.

Brittany walked in the first door, and looked angrily around. Trying to find who DJ Snix was, just in time, Santana opened the door to their studio, still smiling at the DJ blonde who was shaking her head unbelievably. She winked and looked away, until someone got her attention.

"Are you DJ Snix?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Sorry for all the mistakes I committed in my previous chapter. I was definitely hangover during that time, and I was writing it at exactly 3a.m., and I realized how much alcohol could take effect and motivation on such stories. This is actually my first time to write here on Fanfiction, and obviously, I lack certain things. But I'll be working on it, as long as I know there are people who read. I mean, who wants to make stories only to be ignored? Right?  
And also, the laws or any other organizations in this story were nothing but a work of pure imagination.

So, here's another chapter! I hope you all people will give it a try!  
**Let me know if you all want me to continue this!**

* * *

_"Are you DJ Snix?"_

Santana stared at her with a sheepish grin on her face. She instantly noticed the annoyance in the tall blonde's voice, and the anger scratched on her face. She thought she was being bombarded by fans when an Asian chick and Aretha look-alike came rushing in the studio. She was never more proud of herself until that time. I mean, who wouldn't be proud if three ladies were looking for a sexy, hot DJ? She fixed her hair, and smiled at the three girls, but cast a smirk on Quinn. When she heard the blue-eyed blonde clear her throat, she looked back again and realized she was mentally praising herself for too long that she's forgotten a lady just asked a question if she was DJ Snix.

"Uh, yes?" She said. It was more of a question than a direct answer Brittany wanted to hear.

"Well, I'm Brittany." Brittany introduced herself harshly.

"Brittany?"

"Brittany, the girlfriend of your caller. It was my boyfriend you were talking to and you broke us up! Nice meeting you!" Brittany couldn't control her anger anymore. She yelled at Santana because she was so mad and embarrassed that the lady on the radio would have the power to make his boyfriend, Greg, to listen and even do what she told.

Santana frowned at her, but when the reality sunk in, she realized she was holding her breath and her heart was beating so fast it could almost go out and explode in any second.

"Now where the hell is your manager? I'm going to complain your being too damn nosy and pure insensitivity!" Brittany looked at her with pure anger in her eyes.

Instead of laughing, or throwing unnecessary critics at the girl who just said she was Brittany, she noticed that the girl, was indeed a definition of sexy. Not because she was a blonde lady with dazzling oceanic eyes, or even the fact that she has long legs and long hair, or because she was so mad she thought it was so hot, but because she was basically has too sweet voice and too golden features to be so mean and angry. But when she looked at her again, she realized that they were just all the same. This kind of girls who make her heart go loco, the reason why her brain has a sudden blackout, and make her fall for their sweet trap but only to be left and cheated after falling so hard. One girl proved that once, and it was enough for her to put in her entire consciousness that they were all the same, nothing has changed.

Nevertheless, Santana was never nervous her whole life. It was just a radio program, and she has been doing this for a month now. Not to mention, many of her callers followed her pretty little advice, and broke up immediately. She has the ratings, and the attention. Why would someone go complain about it just because her boyfriend broke up with her? Why only now? It was the right thing, wasn't it? She was doing what she knew was right. _What th__e hell is this girl's problem?_ She thought. And with that, she knew, this girl would be the end of her career. Or at least, that's what she thought.

* * *

"You see, Sir. It is written here in Article IV Section 6, a DJ is just an entertainer responsible for music references and that programs who intended to malign, criticize, or attack a person, natural or juridical, are prohibited." Brittany read the paper she was holding to the mohawk guy, Puck, who introduced himself as Santana's manager and 107.8 radio station's owner. She frowned when the guy seemed like he wasn't listening for he was sneaking glances on the door, waiting for Santana and Quinn's arrival. "Are you even listening?"

"Of course, I am." He smirked at her, and touched his mohawk; his way of attracting girls. And his way to maybe try to stop Brittany make a scene in the media world because of a call her boyfriend had made.

Brittany rolled her eyes. Sure, she liked flirting but she was in no mood for one now. "And here's Section 7, I need this to be clear," she continued while pulling the chair and sitting on it. "A person who attacks another person -" She looked at Puck, who just had his hand on his forehead. "Fine, but these are the laws! My lawyer researched this." She said, gesturing to Tina, who was sitting awkwardly and nervously for what Brittany's plan on complaining the DJ.

"Um, if you must know, I'm not a lawyer. I'm still a student." Tina confirmed.

"You know, let's just wait for DJ Snix." He nodded, and the door creaked open. Quinn entered the room, casting a knowing glance on Puck, "You see, here's DJ Lucy!" Quinn smiled and shook hands with Brittany and Tina. The door opened again and this time it was Santana's turn. "And of course, DJ Snix!" Puck clasped his hands and relief that the DJ made it just in time. Santana just sheepishly smiled, and put her left hand in front of Brittany to shake it. But Brittany stared at it and just harshly slapped it away. Santana just frowned and made what-the-fuck faces because of the gesture.

"Anyway, we can really solve this by talking about it. DJ Lucy told me the whole story, and their sides, too. So, you know, all we need now is your side, Ms. Pierce." Puck snapped, looking at Quinn who just smiled innocently.

"Uh, actually, Sir, what my friend really needs here is to get a compensation and retribution for the role of discomfited against him. We just wanted to discuss with you what the procedure is, so we can commence with the file of complain and immediately proceed with the investigation." Tina said. Santana frowned angrily at the Asian chick, and annoyingly looked at Brittany who just nodded her head in agreement. She shook her head rapidly, and before she could even open her mouth to protest, Puck widened his eyes to her, a sign of keeping her mouthing shut. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"We're willing to conduct an investigation. But I don't think that's necessary, don't you think?" He said.

"No, no! Investigate!" Brittany said to him, and looked at Tina for assurance. Tina just smiled. Santana was suddenly boiling in anger with the disdain in Brittany's voice. She was definitely unreasonable.

* * *

Brittany was peeing when a loud bang on the door snapped her back to what's happening. She just ignored it, thinking that it was just some stupid person who needed to confirm if someone was using the toilet. But when another bang resonated in her ears, she annoyingly pulled her underwear and jeans up, and didn't even flashed the toilet. She opened the door, and a Latina had her hands crossed over her chest, and was waiting patiently for her.

"Couldn't you wait?" Brittany asked.

"I wasn't going to use the toilet! I was going to tell you that you are over-reacting! Did you hear yourself earlier?" Santana yelled at her. Brittany just smirked because she knew she was getting on Snix's nerves. Santana, on the other hand, got more annoyed by the fact that the tall blonde just freaking smirked in response. "You wanted me to get suspended!"

"That's the point of investigation." Brittany laughed.

"Well, you were complaining but it was your fault that your boyfriend called, and it was my job to answer and help him get over it."

"Can you just shut up? I will really complain you until this gets heard by the court!" She said pointing dramatically to Santana. She faced the mirror, and fixed her hair repeatedly. She looked at Santana who was so damn annoyed with the look on her face, and with the lines forming on her forehead. She laughed again, and shook her head. "Instead of making such a fuss about it, why don't you just help them with the investigation so we can get over this immediately?"

Santana just looked at her in the mirror. She couldn't help again but look deeply in those oceanic eyes. She couldn't help but think that it felt like the clouds were up on the ceiling, reflecting the bluish color in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel like the ocean poured itself in the corners of Brittany's eyes, that the clarity went on it. Eyes ashen with the sweetness of her smile. She just couldn't help but feel like there was something in those harmless flirting attitude of the blonde. There was some plausible reason behind it. There must be. Everything has a reason, anyway.

Brittany noticed the longing stare of the DJ. She grinned and looked at Santana's eyes on the mirror. There was something in the darkness of her eyes. Something that happened in its tragic way. Something that a black smoke of clouds entered it, and hollered its way to the corner of those wet eyes. It seemed to be full of tears. Full of pain, and anguish. Doubt even. That behind those bitchy features, there could be something so soft in it.

When they both caught each other's eyes, Brittany shook her head, and cascaded herself back to reality. She put her signatured smirk on again, and faced the Latina. "I know, I know." She said while softly caressing her own face, and tucking strand of her hair in her right ear. "I'm admittedly hot, stop drooling." She tapped the DJ's shoulder, before walking out of the room. Completely leaving a stunned DJ loss at words.

Santana rolled her eyes. But before she could even yell a sluggish response, or an insult, she thought of something she could lose when she would be suspended. Her job. A job that helped her a lot to forget the sorrow she was in. A suspension could lead to full expulsion. Someone could replace her if that happened. And she couldn't bear the thought of losing it. So she followed the blonde, and acted neutrally sincere towards her.

"Wait," she pulled the blonde to her wrist. Brittany just grinned, but pulled away when she felt a shock of electricity traveled through her veins. "I'm sorry, I'm really, really, really sorry. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to talk to Greg and fix this? I'll do it." She said sincerely, making sure that her sweet voice reigned through Brittany's ears.

"And what makes you think he'll talk to me?" Brittany crossed her arms to her chest.

"He listened to my advice, remember?"

"You know, you're such a bitch. You feel like all your words are right, huh? What do you think you are, an expert? And do you really think that after what Greg and I have been through because of your stupid radio program, you can make him get back to me?"

"You have so many questions, Goldilocks. And to answer those, yes." Santana replied harshly.

Brittany looked at her from feet to head. She shook her head again to the possibility that Santana could really help her out. "Fine. I'll consider it. If your plan works, I'll take my complain back. Anyway, you're an expert in that field. Love problems, right?" She said sarcastically.

Santana rolled her eyes, but pulled a piece of paper in her bag. "Fine, call me." This girl was so getting on her nerves, it made her want to strangle her to death. Brittany just smiled, and took the paper. She looked at it, and remembered what the DJ called her. She frowned, "Wait, what did you just call me earlier?"

Santana just shrugged.

"I have no golden curly hairs!" Brittany yelled at her when she stormed off the room.

**REVIEW! **


End file.
